


Sleep Anxiety

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-18
Updated: 2006-03-18
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8091313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Trip and Jon have trouble sleeping. (03/05/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Thanks to Sue and Mindy for all their informative input. Always look forward to constructive input. Helps me get better and I tend to strive to get better with these fics.  


* * *

Sleep refused to visit Commander Charles "Trip" Tucker and the Chief Engineer finally gave up after trying every tactic from meditation to downright pure stubbornness he got up from his bed and went to the bathroom. There he looked at himself in the mirror and told himself he needed to get some rest. He would not be of any good to his crew if he were exhausted and cranky. They would just avoid him or walk on eggshells around him and that would just piss him off more since he would hate himself for having put his crew through that. Guess he would have to just take care of the problem and hope that he was respected in the morning.

Jon had just finished his shower in hopes that the shower would help him relax enough so he would be able to at least get some sleep before his shift in the morning. Truth be told Jon knew that he was in denial that any thought of sleep was a lost cause as he stood looking in the mirror and cursed his body for its stubbornness. He knew the answer to his problematic insomnia and he smiled to himself as he thought of his weakness and concluded that he had to finally quit fighting his body and just give in to what it wanted.

Standing in the corridor right outside the door, Trip reached up and pushed the call button. His body began to slightly shake with anticipation at the thought of what it knew would be awaiting it when the door opened to reveal his best friend and sometime lover. Sudden realization dawned on Trip as he felt the urge to be with his best friend intensify. He was feeling like a teenage boy again and experiencing the anticipation of his first serious date. The feeling made Trip scold himself reminding him that the person on the other side was his best friend of more than eight years who knew him better than anyone besides himself. Well all Trip could think now was that Jon had better hurry up and open the door before anyone decided to walk by and catch him with his toiletries and uniform waiting outside of his Captain's quarters.

As the chime sounded Jon reached over and grabbed a robe from the hook on the bathroom wall. He made his way to the door and opened it to reveal his best friend standing there with a clean uniform, a bag of toiletries and a questioning smile. Returning the smile, Jon stepped aside to allow him into his cabin and engaged the lock on the door once it closed.

"I couldn't sleep." Trip said as he went to put his bag in Jon's bathroom and hang his clean uniform up on the hook on the bathroom wall. Coming back into the main room as Jon was slipping into bed, Trip just smiled and stripped for bed.

"I am glad you showed up Trip or I would have been at your door tonight if I was to get any sleep myself." Jon said with a smile as he watched his lover undress.

"Well I reckon we got the same problem. You know we ain't gonna be able to keep this relationship a secret for long if we keep sneaking back and forth to each other's quarters. Someone's bound to catch us either going or coming." Trip replied as he was finally relieved of his clothes and slipped into the bed next to Jon. He snuggled himself up next to the body that his own body craved.

"Goodnight Trip. I love you." Jon said quietly as he lightly caressed Trip's back.

"Love ya too Jon, g'night" Trip replied as his fingers entangled themselves in Jon's chest hair.

Reaching up and pressing the light switch just above his head the room went dark leaving only the soft glow of stars to light the room. Jon's body finally felt what it needed and he allowed the tiredness to overtake him and sleep creep upon him. Last thing he heard was his lover's soft even breathing letting him know that Trip had fallen into dreamland. Smiling Jon drifted off into a peaceful slumber next to the body he craved.


End file.
